Romance
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Aunque sea solo un poco, pero esto es lo que te puedo dar.


Kaitou Saint Tail no me pertenece.

 **Romance**

-Meimi, ¿tus padres saben sobre…nosotros?-le preguntó una tarde Daiki a su novia.

-Solo mi mamá, aunque no sabe que eres tú-le respondió la chica.

-¿Y tu papá?-

-No sé cómo decírselo-

-Ya veo. Y él ¿está en tu casa?-

-Sí-

-¿Y me estás llevando ahí aun así?-eso le preocupaba mucho. Conocer al padre de su novia, aunque en realidad ya lo conocía.

-Solo vamos a estudiar-

-Lo sé, pero aun así…-

-¿Acaso le tienes miedo a mi papá?-se burló.

-No es eso, pero no creo que le guste que su hija llegue a casa con un chico-

-No le va a gustar nada-

-¿En serio?-sus miedos fueron confirmados. Iba a morir.

-Sí, pero tranquilo, no pasará nada. No creo que mi papá te asesine, al menos no ahora-

-¿No ahora? Eso no me da ánimos-se quejó el pobre peliverde.

-Cuando se entere de la verdad, pues…no sé qué es lo que vaya a hacer-

-Eres experta dándome ánimos-

-De nada Daiki-siguió burlándose.

-¿Te burlas?-

-No, ¿cómo crees?-

Al llegar a la casa de la ex ladrona, invitó a su novio a entrar.

-Ya llegué-anunció.

-Meimi, hija bienve-el mago dejó la frase a medias al ver a ese chico tan conocido-¿y él?-

-Buenas tardes-saludó él.

-Él es Daiki Asuka Jr.-

-Lo sé, lo conozco bien, pero ¿qué hace aquí?-

-Tenemos tarea qué hacer-explicó la chica.

-Ah…tarea…-

-Meimi, ¿trajiste a alguien?-preguntó su madre-oh, pero si es…-

-Buenas tardes, soy Daiki Asuka Jr.-

-Oh…Daiki-sonrió.

Meimi sabía perfectamente que su mamá bien que se dio cuenta de quién era.

-Pero qué grata sorpresa, ¿van a hacer tarea?-

-Sí mamá-

-Pues entonces llévalo a tu habitación, les prepararé té mientras hago la cena-

-No se preocupe-dijo Daiki.

-No es ninguna molestia, Daiki. Meimi, llévalo-

-Gracias-

Meimi hizo lo que su mamá le pidió, en especial para escapar de la mirada de su padre.

-Pasa-

-Gracias. Meimi, eso fue muy difícil-le comentó por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Exageras Daiki-

Ambos se pusieron a estudiar y un rato después la mamá de Meimi les llevó té y galletas.

-Aquí tienen-

-Muchas gracias-

La señora Haneoka se le quedó mirando a Daiki con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Así que tú eres el novio de Meimi-dijo alegre.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron por aquel comentario tan repentino.

-¡Mamá!-se quejó la joven.

-Tiene usted razón-le dijo Daiki aún nervioso.

-Se nota que miras a mi hija de una forma especial y ella también lo hace-

-¿Eh?-mencionó Daiki confuso.

-¡Mamá! ¡No digas esas cosas!-no podía faltar la costumbre de las mamás de avergonzar a sus hijas frente al enamorado.

-No he dicho nada malo, pero mejor me voy antes de que me saques. Disfruten y estudien mucho.

-Mamá, no le vayas a decir nada a papá aún-

-Por ello no te preocupes hija-

La señora Hanoeka se dirigió ahora a la cocina para preparar la cena junto con su esposo.

-¿No se suponía que tu mamá no sabía que se trataba de mí?-

-No. No le había dicho quién era el chico-

-Pero ya se dio cuenta-

-Creo que es muy perspicaz-

Ambos terminaron sus labores, así como las galletas y el té.

-Bajaré la bandeja-se ofreció el peliverde.

-No te preocupes Daiki-

-Tranquila, yo lo hago-

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, pero se detuvo al escuchar una conversación de los padres de Meimi.

-Ya se tardaron mucho-decía el mago.

-Están estudiando-

-¿Por qué con un chico?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Además ya está en esa edad-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Pero ahora que lo dices, ¿recuerdas cuándo éramos novios?-

-Sí, qué bellos recuerdos-

-Y te sigo amando con la misma intensidad-

-Y yo a ti cariño-

A ese par casi casi le salían corazoncitos de los ojos.

Daiki sonrojado por tales muestras de afecto, decidió esperar un poco antes de entrar a la cocina.

Cuando regresó a la habitación de Meimi estaba muy pensativo.

-¿Daiki?-lo llamó la chica al verlo todo distraído.

-¿Ah?-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada-

Sin embargo, Daiki se quedó observando fijamente a Meimi.

-Daiki…me intimidas…-

-Lo siento-

-No parece que lo sientas-

-Es que tus padres son muy románticos-

-No me digas que los viste-eso era lo único que le faltaba a Meimi para estar más avergonzada.

-Así fue-

-¡Oh no! Ignóralos, por favor-

-¿Siempre son así?-

-Sí, siempre…-suspiró la chica al recordar tantas de las ocasiones en las que sus padres la ignoraron por andar de melosos.

-Ya veo-

Un silencio se extendió en la habitación.

-Meimi-

-¿Sí?-

-Te quiero-Daiki lo dijo tan seriamente que Meimi se sonrojó totalmente.

-¿Por qué dices eso ahora?-

-Me he dado cuenta que solo te lo he dicho una vez. Y tus padres me hicieron darme cuenta que soy muy poco romántico-

-Pero ellos exageran-

-Pero se ven tiernos-

-Cierto, pero es raro escucharte decir eso-

-¿Acaso no te gusta?-

-No es eso-explicó la chica antes de generar un malentendido.

-Entonces puedo seguir haciéndolo-

-Si eso es lo que quieres…-y Meimi que no quería…

Daiki se acercó a su novia y se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Daiki?-le preguntó nerviosa con su cercanía.

Pero él se iba acercando cada vez más, cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia se detuvo.

La observó. Se veía tan linda estando confundida y sonrojada por la situación. Y sin pensarlo más, le dio un pequeño beso. Se separó de ella inmediatamente.

Era cierto que ya habían tenido su primer beso cuando Meimi fue a visitarlo para pedirle disculpas, después de Navidad, pero en ese momento era Saint Tail, por lo que se sentía más extrovertida y además en esta ocasión fue Daiki quién se lo dio.

La pobre niña se sonrojo aún más.

-Daiki…-

-Debo empezar a ser por lo menos un poco romántico, ¿no crees?-

Meimi sonrió tímidamente.

-Meimi, Daiki, bajen a cenar-les llamó la señora Haneoka desde la cocina.

-¡Sí!-dijeron ambos.

Daiki tomó la mano de su novia y fueron juntos a la cocina –aunque le soltó la mano antes de llegar por precaución- y disfrutaron de una rica cena en familia, la primera de muchas.


End file.
